Sangre Prohibida
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: Ahora volverás a recuperar tu felicidad junto a la persona que amas… después de todo lo que ha sucedido yo debo agradecerte Naruto por haber iluminado mi vida cuando yo estaba muriendo en la oscuridad…a ti hay que agradecer por todo lo que hiciste…


Sangre Prohibida

Pareja: Naruto x Sasuke ( un poco de Gaara)

Warning: este fic es muy depresivo, y triste…y todo eso…para los que sean bastante sentimentales no lo lean…pero si les gusta esto adelante…Esta demás decir que es yaoi (chico x chico)

Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro, tan solo fue algo que salió en un momento de ocio…

Bueno para los que ya han leído algo escrito por mi, o para los que me conocen…tengo tendencias a escribir cosas lo mas dark y angst posible…así que si esto te afecta no leas… espero que les guste y por favor déjenme reviews…onegai…de ante mano muchas gracias…

La luna brillando allí en el oscuro cielo…rodeada de pequeñas estrellas…todo brillando en armonía…

Sentado sobre el tejado de una casa, un chico de 17 años contemplaba el cielo nocturno…su cabello rubio iba todo desordenado…sus ojos celestes carecían de aquel antiguo brillo de alegría, de inocencia…ya no habia felicidad en su corazón y en su alma…tan joven par aun sufrimiento inhumano…

De sus bellos ojos color cielo salieron unas cuantas lagrimas, las cuales surcaron su rostro joven…

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? ¿Qué le habia sucedido? ¿Qué le habían hecho?

_Sasuke…_

Su único y gran amor…Uchiha Sasuke…en una batalla junto a Naruto hace ya unas pocas semanas atrás, en una batalla contra el Akatsuki (o parte de el)…habia sido asesinado a sangre fría…allí frente a los ojos surcados por las lagrimas de Naruto…esto lo habia petrificado…lo habia shokeado…aun ahora seguía impactado, sin querer aceptar la realidad de que Sasuke ya no estaba…el habia muerto hace tan solo un mes atrás…Naruto no podía soportar su ausencia…ya soportarla era desesperante…

_Te extraño…tanto…_

Mas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos celestes….mas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro…recordar los besos y la calidez de su koi le dolía…y mucho…

_¿Estas bien?_

El rubio se sobresalto un poco ante aquella voz, y al notar la presencia de alguien mas allí junto a el…¿quién era?

_¿Quién es?- _interrogo el rubio…la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver la identidad del otro individuo

_Ya no me recuerdas- _la voz sonaba un poco triste

Aquel otro individuo se acerco a Naruto lo suficiente como para que este pudiera ver un par de ojos color verde…y un kanji que decía "amor"…

¿_¿Gaara? ¿¿Zabaku no Gaara?_

_Al fin me recuerdas…- _el pelirrojo se sentó junto a Naruto allí sobre ese tejado…

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Vengo por una reunión de Kages…_

_¡Cierto! Habia olvidado que ahora eres el Kazekage…_

_En realidad no me interesa mucho…pero tenia que asistir…_

Naruto contemplo a Gaara durante unos segundos…este no habia cambiado mucho físicamente, pero en el fondo era muy diferente a aquel Gaara que habia conocido hace un tiempo atrás en el examen chunnin….en realidad ahora todo era bastante diferente a esa época…aunque a decir verdad algunas cosas cambian, y otras no….

_Supe que murió el Uchiha_

_No te preguntare como fue que lo supiste…_

_Te afecto mucho su muerte al parecer…¿estas bien?- _el rubio había comenzado a llorar nuevamente….Gaara tan solo lo acompañaba…tan solo eso…

_Si supieras…desde que murió Sasuke…yo…he …intentado…_

_Has intentado matarte_

_Si…muchas veces…pero_

_Aun sigues aquí…con vida…_

_No es solo eso…yo por mas que lo intento no puedo…_

_¿No puedes?- _interrogo Gaara

_Yo tengo a Kyuubi dentro de mi, el no me permite descansar en paz…el no me deja morir…no permite que las heridas terminen con mi vida…_

_El te protege…algo así…como Shukaku para mi…_

_Si…pero…¡¡yo no deseo protección!…¡¡yo quiero ir junto a Sasuke!…yo ya no quiero vivir mas…una vida sin mi amor no tiene sentido…- _estas ultimas palabras las dijo en un susurro tan quedo que apenas el pelirrojo pudo escuchar…

Naruto se abrazo las piernas y oculto su rostro entre estas…estaba llorando…estaba sufriendo…estaba muriendo…como si veneno lo matara poco a poco…

Gaara tan solo hizo lo primero que se cruzo por su mente…paso su brazo por los hombros del rubio…y lo abrazo, acogiéndolo en su llanto…

_Yo quiero ver a Sasuke…quiero despertar de esta maldita pesadilla y darme cuenta de que nada a pasado, de que todo sigue igual…de que voy a despertar en su cama como todos los días…y darme cuenta de que el esta vivo y que todo esto es una mentira…yo quiero creer eso…pero…pero…_

_Cálmate…todo…puede cambiar…_

_Quiero morir Gaara…quiero ir junto a Sasuke _

El ambiente se habia calmado un poco…Naruto habia detenido su llanto…el pelirrojo tan solo contemplaba lo que el rubio hacia…la actitud de este era preocupante…era impresionante como la muerte de un ser amado podía cambiar tanto a las personas…como podía deteriorarlas…

_Gaara…me gustaría que Kyuubi no curase mis heridas…me gustaría que ese kitsune me dejara morir de una vez por todas…_

_Naruto…¿cuántas veces has intentado matarte?_

Naruto dudo antes de responder…mirando al ojiverde dijo con total sinceridad… 

_Muchas veces…incontables veces Gaara…desde de la muerte de Sasuke en lo único que pienso es en acompañarlo...- _el rubio se toco las muñecas- _No tengo ni siquiera cicatrices…no tengo nada…- _ahora contemplo sus muñecas…como si pensara…

Ambos fueron envueltos por un silencio calmado, tranquilo…como si las palabras no fueran necesarias entre esos dos jóvenes…ambos condenados por llevar demonios dentro de si…ambos en busca de algo que quizás nunca encontrarían…nunca…

_Puedo pedirte un favor Gaara…- _el pelirrojo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza…

Naruto dudo un segundo antes de decidirse d e una vez a hablar… 

_Quiero…que me mates…_

_¡¡¿¿Qué!- _se sorprendió ante el pedido

_Tu eres el único con el poder suficiente para hacerlo, además tu y yo somos seres parecidos…tu eres el único que puede entenderme…el único…pues Sasuke ya no esta…te pido que me mates…_

_Pero…_

_Por favor Gaara…ayúdame…- _comenzó a sollozar con tristeza…- _por favor…mátame…_

_Yo no puedo…no podría hacerlo…_

_Si puedes…y lo harás…ya estoy harto de todo esto…y quiero que tu me mates…_

_Yo…_

_Por favor...prefiero que tu termines con mi vida…tu eres el único que puede devolverme la felicidad…darme la oportunidad e volver a ver a Sasuke…_

Gaara lo miro como buscando alguna duda…la cual no encontró…en los ojos celestes no habia miedo, solo determinación…Naruto estaba preparado para morir por amor…

En sus ojos habia anhelo…deseaba con toda su alma morir de una vez…

_Esta bien_

EL pelirrojo saco un kunai…Naruto sonrío por primera vez en mucho tiempo y cerro sus ojos…

Poco a poco fue expulsando todo su chakra… de esta forma el Kyuubi estaría demasiado débil...al igual que el …. nada impediría que las heridas permanecieran abiertas…eso lo mataría…

¿_Estas listo?_

Pregunto Gaara…teniendo recostado en sus brazos a Naruto, este estaba ya tan débil que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos…el rubio sonrío ante la pregunta formulada…

_Llevo demasiado tiempo listo…_

El pelirrojo sujeto las muñecas del otro y corto…la sangre comenzó a fluir…a pesar de que la vida se escapaba poco a poco del cuerpo de Naruto este no cerro sus ojos…este no dejo de sonreír…

_Gracias…_

Fue lo ultimo que salió de sus labios ya fríos… 

_Ahora volverás a recuperar tu felicidad junto a la persona que amas… después de todo lo que ha sucedido yo debo agradecerte Naruto por haber iluminado mi vida cuando yo estaba muriendo en la oscuridad…a ti hay que agradecer por todo lo que hiciste…_

Fin 

Espero que les haya gustado…pues a mi me encanto…déjenme sus comentarios por favor…

Lady Orochi…


End file.
